The present day continuously variable speed mechanical transmission of the friction-drive type employs the friction balls under point contact with the friction drive surface or the tapered friction rollers under line contact with the friction drive surface wherein a continuous slip between the mating friction drive surface exists over the entire length of the line of contact with the exception of single point. For said reason, the majority of the present day continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type are limitted to the low torque and low power mechanical transmission applications in the industry.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type wherein the contact between the friction drive surfaces is the line contact with zero slip over the entire length of the line of the contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type type employing a plurality of the chamfered rollers of the geometry of a cylinder with two chamfered ends.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions capable of transmitting a high torque and a high power.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type providing a long trouble free operation.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type with a built-in clutch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type capable of reversing the direction of the drive without relying on any gear shifting.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide the continuously variable speed mechanical transmissions of the friction-drive type capable of operating in two opposite directions with continuously variable speed in both directions.
These and the other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description of the present invention proceeds.